The Amish Problem
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Anna needs to spend some time away from modern life. Not because she wants too, because she HAS too. Can she survive without the luxuries of the modern world? We'll see...G!P Anna/Elsa. I still suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**What's this? A new story? While I have another one on going?**

 ***GASP***

 **This has been stuck in my head for the longest time and I wanted to share it...**

 **Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

My life sucks. No really it does. Look at it from my perspective. Come on, a little closer…a little more. That's it bud!

You see, my parents just passed away…boat sank. Tragic I know…don't get me wrong, I'm plenty sad! I just…didn't know them that well. You could say I grew up a bit spoilt. Yes, that means I'm rich. No, no! Don't go! I'm sorry…I could really use a friend...thank you.

So after my parents passed away and it came to reading their will, I got a bit of a slap to the face on my inheritance. I was the sole heir to the company and the family wealth so I didn't think much of it! Until they read the special clause where, if they died due to unforeseen circumstances, i.e. car crash, airplane crash, you get the idea, before I was 21, I'd be sent to go live with my father's long-time family friend till I was of age. BUT! There is a really big but to this. If at any moment I run away or do not comply, the money gets divided and sent to charities, the company would be divided and given to the other holders. Doesn't seem so bad does it? Well whoop-die-frikken-doo the place I'm staying in is an Amish society.

Do you see my problem? I grew up on technology and modern things! Now, I'm being forced to go live with stunted people; no electricity, no phones and no fun. I guess it's to teach me how to be humble. What? I'm plenty humble! I'm friendly with everyone! I'm fun and energetic! I love doing things and learning things!

 **Sighs.**

Fine, I could stand to learn how to be more grateful. I just hope this will be a quick three years.

I looked up to the tall wooden gate. To the sides where high wooden walls stretching for miles upon miles. I guess it was now or never. I knocked on the smaller door sized cut out from the big door and a tall burly man opened it. He smiled wide and wiggled his fingers at me.

"Yoo-hoo! You must be Anna ya?" My eyes widened. Woo boy. This man was huge!

"Um, y…yes? Are you Oaken?" I asked gulping as I gripped the strap of my backpack. He nodded and showed me inside.

"We have been waiting for you ya? I am very sorry for your parents," he said resting a hand on my upper back almost covering it with his large paws.

"It's fine…they're in a better place now," I said and followed him through a small dirt road lined with tall grass. Not too long later we came up to a rather beautiful wooden house. He opened the door for me and inside greeted a bunch of people, all with the same yoo-hoo. They consisted of another big fellow, a smaller boy and three tiny females. I waved and smiled to them.

"Anna, this is my family, ya? Meet Lucas, Oliver, Julia, Klara and Vera,"

"Hello, nice meeting you all," I said and gripped my bag more.

"We have made you a room follow this way, ya?" Oaken said and I followed him to a small room. It had a single bed and a dresser. On the bed was some folded cloths.

"While here, you'll have to wear different cloths, ya? Those modern ones will not sit well with the others," he said and I nodded.

"I had done some research before coming and made not only to pack what was allowed. With that said I packed books, a toothbrush, hair ties and some pencils and paper. He left for me to get dressed and I was thankful that he gave me some pants and a shirt. I knew that women were made to wear dresses, but I was a special case. As female as I seemed, I had…and extra part…don't judge! I was born this way! I just hoped I wouldn't get in to trouble while here. I sighed and started to get dressed and I got to say, these fabrics were actually nice and soft, comfortable even. After dressing I packed out my bag before placing my modern cloths into it and placing them away in the bottom most drawer way in the back. Out of all the Amish places you got, this was one of the newer once. Instead of a few thousand people this was only a few hundred. I was glad for that, made it easier. There was a knock on my door.

"Anna the neighbours are here to say hello, ya?" Came Oakens's voice and I opened the door. I smiled as I tied my hair into two braids.

"Do I look okay?" I asked and he smiled nodding.

"Very beautiful," he said and I chuckled. Okay this wasn't so bad after all. I followed him to the living room where there now stood a man and a woman.

"Good to meet you sweety," the woman said and hugged me.

"My name is Gerda and this is my husband Kai," she said and he shook my hand smiling.

"Always nice to meet new young people," he said then waved to a rather tall blond dude.

"This is our son Kristoff," he grunted and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you," he said and I shook his hand.

"Likewise," I smiled, he looked like a fun guy.

"And here comes our daughter," we looked to the side as a stunning blond walked in. Well not blond like Kristoff, more white. She looked rather annoyed. Uh oh.

"Anna, meet Elsa," they said and I held my hand out to her. She looked to it then way.

"Pleasure," she whispered and I frowned.

"Sure…" I said uncertain as I dropped my hand. I guess she's one of those girls, or just shy. Bummer her beauty doesn't reflect onto her personality. I was suddenly sent to the ground and got slobber all over my face.

"Sven!" I heard Kristoff yell and the big dog was pulled off of me.

"Sorry about that, he just likes people," I chuckled and stoop rubbing my face clean.

"Oh he's just a cutie!" I said and rubbed the big fluff ball all over. He barked and panted. I'd have guessed he was a mix between a husky and a German shepherd. The brown was a more dominant colour it seemed.

"He's beautiful," I said and smiled. This might not be so bad after all.

* * *

 **And there ya have it!**

 **I'm not going to have a set time to publish chapters, I'm not crazy...I can hardly keep up with one...**

 **But let me know what ya'll think!**

 **Unnecessarily rude people will be ignored simple as that!**

 **Don't like then don't read!**

 **See ya'll soon!**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dearies!**

 **Look what I made!**

 **Chapter two!**

 **Hope ya'll like!**

* * *

Dude, no this is not working for me! It's been a week and my body feels like it's about to expire! Everything hurts. What happened? I'll tell you what happened. I'm thinking, ok I'm a girl I'll get to do what girls do ya know? Do some sowing, feed animals, clean…no, no, no. I'm wearing pants so that means I do what men do. What do men do? They plough the lands, build the buildings and repair things. I have been helping Oaken collect and cut logs for an extra barn he wants to build. Do you know what collecting logs mean? I'll tell you. It means you go to the forest, saw down a tree, saw it into other pieces and take those pieces back. I have been working on one frikken tree for a week! I'm nearly half way! Oaken already did two full trees! He says I'll get the hang of it soon. I might be dead soon!

No, no I'm not done yet, get your ass back here.

I also haven't had a proper shower. Know why? They don't have showers! I can't remember the last time I had a bath! I don't like sitting in my own filth! Don't get me wrong I bathe regularly; I just haven't sat in a tub since I was about seven.

 **Sighs.**

But I digress. Besides the pain I am feeling, I must say I do feel much better. The fresh air was very nice. The city smog was really toxic compared to this. The food was sort of bland, but ultimately good without the preservatives and the fatty grease.

What?

People?

What about people?

Oh, I guess they were all alright. I was rather busy and didn't get to talk to them much. Kristoff and I are good friends though! We spend every moment we have together. Elsa on the other hand…she mostly kept to herself or hanged out with her boyfriend. Hans I think was his name. I don't like him. His sideburns are freaky. How do men wear sideburns? I have to admit he's the only guy so far that's actually pulling it off, but I think that's 'cause he has a horse for a face. Then there was Rapunzel, she's also amazing. She's funny and very creative. She showed me these amazing things she drew and my breath was swept away. She has a pet chameleon, adorable little thing. I asked her why her hair was so short and she said it was because her hair was very long it got stuck when she tried climbing a tree and they had to cut it. She still climbs trees. That girl has too much energy in her.

Today they said they're going to show me something amazing. I can only imagine what it is. They find the weirdest things interesting.

"Come one Anna you're too slow!" Rapunzel yelled as she ran ahead. Kristoff wasn't too far behind her and I was lagging at the back. My body still hurt and it took almost every none hurtful fibre in me not to cry.

"How much farther!" I whined and moved some bushes out of my face.

"We're here," Kristoff said and I blinked. In front of me was a huge pond with a little waterfall to the side.

"Wow," I gaped at the beauty of the place.

"Don't see that in the city everyday huh?" Kristoff smirked at me and Sven barked happily.

"Not at all," I smiled and then got promptly pelted in the face with cloths. I heard Rapunzel yell out followed by the splosh of water. I chuckled and set her cloths to the side as Kristoff ran into the water himself. He wore shorts and she wore a shirt with shorts.

"Come on in Anna! The water is great!" Kristoff called as Sven joined them in the water, barking happily.

"What am I supposed to wear you big lug?" I called and he pointed to the back pack he had been carrying. I opened it to find shorts and a shirt. Chuckling I went in behind some bushes and undressed. I quickly pulled the swim wear on before joining them in the water.

"Wow, this really does feel great," I smiled and dived down before surfacing again. Rapunzel drifted on her back in front of me. I smirked and dived down before grabbing her around her waist and dragging her down. She struggled for a bit then stared at me under the water. She gave this 'I'm going to get you look' and I knew I had to run. We surfaced and I swam as quickly as I could to the bank all while we're laughing. We got out and I ran to the waterfall. She managed to tackle me into the water again and we couldn't stop laughing as we splashed water at one another.

"Okay, okay you win!" I called out and she nodded in triumph.

"That's right, I win," she giggled and we swam back to Kristoff. He and Sven were playing with a stick.

"Well nature calls," I said and got out. I really needed to relieve my bladder. While I was busy doing my thing my ears picked something up. I must say without the city noise drowning everything out, nature really does sound beautiful. Although what I was hearing was much more than that. It sounded like an angel. After finishing I followed the sound. It was someone singing, but I couldn't make out the words just yet. I eventually got to a clearing and saw Elsa picking flowers. Wow, of course someone as beautiful as her would have a beautiful singing voice.

 _"I see you there in the distance,_

 _"And I'll tell you what I see,_

 _"I see you looking at me,_

 _"And I don't know what to do,_

 _"I've never felt the way I do,_

 _"When I'm around you,_

 _"I see you there in the distance,_

 _"And I'll tell you what I see,_

 _"I see you looking at me,_

 _"My mind draws a blank,_

 _"I don't know who to thank,_

 _"For sending you here,_

 _"From a world so near,_

I watched as she stood up and look to where the gates would be far in the distance.

 _"I see it there in the distance,_

 _"And I'll tell you what I see,_

 _"A world living without me,_

 _"I don't know what I should do,_

 _"I've always felt the way I do,_

 _"But then I saw you,_

 _"All I've wanted was a life outside these walls,_

 _"But that's not what I wanted at all,_

 _"I wanted something different,_

 _"Someone other than those I know,_

 _"I see you there in the distance-_

She got cut off by Hans's voice as he walked out into the clearing.

"Elsa, stop singing, you're scaring the game away," he said and she looked down.

"Sorry Hans," she whispered and I frowned.

 _That jerk._

Grumbling I made my way back to the others.

"Anna, what took so long? We almost came searching for you," Kristoff said frowning.

"Sorry, I got distracted,"

"By what, a squirrel?" Rapunzel asked as she stroked Pascal's head.

"No, by Elsa singing," I said and the both stared at me.

"My sister doesn't sing," Kristoff said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Then who ells around here looks like Elsa?" He grumbled.

"But she stopped when Hans came around," I sighed.

"Ugh he's a party pooper and very full of himself," Rapunzel said rolling her eyes. Pascal pulled his face, and Sven growled.

"Yea ok no one likes him," Kristoff admitted.

"I honestly don't know what my sister sees in him,"

"Me neither," the topic died down and we all just ended up relaxing by the waters side in the grass. I was happy that Rapunzel brought a picnic.

Today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Did...did I add a song?**

 **I did!**

 **Don't bother looking for it, I made it up, the tune would be something similar to Moanas tune.**

 **I tried my best, but the only thing I know about music was a year in piano's and even then that was 10 odd years ago...**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Lord West Godon - I hear ya dude, this is rather difficult. I need to remember what I can add and not haha**

 **Tiffaniscool - I continued! Hahaha glad you like it!**

 **If you, the reader, would please be so kind as to leave a review that would be swell!**

 **It tells me you like it!**

 **But you don't have to...it would be nice but...yea...**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dearies!**

 **Ugh my head...**

 **I have the worst headache ever...**

 **It's been so hot these past few days it makes sleep and consintraiting imposible...**

 **Hope this part is good I can't think too long on this one but I wanted to get something out before my body give in and I start to hybernate till winter...**

 **Triger warning? I guess?**

* * *

Okay, okay, okay! I'm about to do something real stupid, but ultimately good in a way. Oh! Hi! What are you doing here? No, wait, never mind, it's okay. So it's been a good two months since we last spoke. In that time I have gotten better at my chores, made nice with the other residence's here. I still didn't like Hans. What ells? Um, oh yea! The current state of affairs. I was out walking ya see? Trying to just have some me time. I went around to the stables to go brush done a horse I have been working on, a beautiful white horse with some black in his mane. His name was Kjekk. Don't ask, I don't know. Apparently it's Norwegian for handsome? He sure was, so I can't complain.

Anyway! As I was making my way there I heard shuffling and whispers. At first I was just going to turn around and walk away, because let's face it, rolling around in the hay? Don't wane see that. But! Before I could take my first step away from the stalls I heard Elsa. She was saying no and I tilted my head to listen shamelessly. At first I thought, ya know, maybe she isn't as shy as she looks and is cheating on Hans, not that I would blame her. That is when I heard Hans talking. It made me angry. The girl clearly didn't want to do what he wanted and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

So now, I am standing at the ready to save her if he so much as forces her for a kiss.

"Hans I said no, please don't do this,"

"Oh come on Elsa you need to learn to do as your man says," I heard her give a desperate squeak. My newly formed muscles tightened and I growled as I made my way over and pulled him away.

"The lady said no you jerk," I growled and he glared at me.

"And what are you going to do about it girl?" I acted without thinking and punched him in the face. He stumbled back and covered his now broken nose as blood started dripping.

"Get out of my barn!" I growled and he nearly ran away scolding about how his father and Oaken will hear about this. I huffed and turned to look at Elsa. The poor girl sat shaking as she held her blouse closed. I rubbed my hand as it turned red. It kinda hurt, that ass has a hard face.

"Elsa…are you okay?" I asked and she looked away and nodded.

"Could you…please leave?" She whispered and I blinked.

"Elsa…"

"Please Anna," she sounded near tears. I took a deep breath and sat beside her.

 _"I see you there in the distance,_

 _"And I'll tell you what I see,_

 _"I see a girl staring at me,_

 _"She looks scared,_

 _"I know life aint fair,_

 _"She doesn't know what to do,_

 _"The world has got her so confused…"_

There was silence for a while before she spoke.

"You…you heard me sing?" I nodded and looked to her. I saw sadness and confusion and wonderment.

"You have such a lovely voice Elsa and you're a real lovely person, that jerk doesn't deserve you," I whispered and she curled up. Tears streamed down her face and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into a hug. She clung to me as she cried. Tears formed in my eyes as well. No one deserved that kind of treatment. It took a while but she eventually calmed down. She gave a cute sniffle and moved slightly. I looked down to her and she was looking at her blouse. The buttons were ripped off. I promptly took off my button up shirt and gave it to her.

"Put this one I'll work the buttons on for you," I said smiling.

"I…I can do it myself you know," She said blushing slightly.

"I know, but you don't have to and I want to help. I helped her out her blouse and put my shirt on her. As she buttoned it up I took out the small sowing kit I have in my pants pocket. What? I'm clumsy and my cloths always need repair cause of it. I started working on her buttons as she sat and watched. Good thing it wasn't cold and I had managed to convince Oaken to let me wear a sports bra at least. Sure the girls get to wear bra's but they weren't all that helpful when you do hard manual labour.

"What's it like?"

"Huh?" I looked to Elsa as I had a piece of thread between my teeth. She giggled.

"What's the modern world like?" She asked and I finished off her buttons.

"Ah I see, well what do you want to know most?" I asked and gave her the blouse back.

"Um, technology?" She asked as we exchange cloths.

"Ah, well that is a big one. We have mobile phones called cell phones that we use to talk to others and text them. It has a camera, games, apps all those fascinating things. Then we have TV where we watch other people entertain us. Oh, even books are getting digital, which means you read them on this thin piece of plastic with a screen. People that have lost a part of their body can get it replaced but a machine, that's still a work in progress actually. We have computers that are basically phones but their bigger and you can't call people," I said and she just looked confused.

"Yea, okay, technology is more something you show than talk about," She looked like she understood.

"We don't use horses and carriages to get around, we have cars," she nodded.

"Actually, I don't remember much differences, everything outside is just easier I guess, you are free to do what you want, when you want, where you want," I said and she smiled.

"Still interesting to hear about it though," she whispered and looked down.

"You know, in the modern world, woman have just as much right as men, we vote, we do manual labour, we become leaders," she looked at me with such wonderment. That's were her interests lay I see.

"Oh yea, we have a lot of successful woman out there," I smiled.

"Wow, that seems…so nice," she said and I nodded.

"Anna? Girl where are you?" I jumped up and walked to where Oaken was calling my name.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked up to him. He seemed mad.

"I just heard that you punched Hans in the face? Anna why would you do that? We don't tolerate violence,"

"Did he tell you why I punched him?' I asked and before he could answer Hans's father walked up to us and he was furious.

"He said that you just lost your damn mind, Oaken control this…thing," he said and I growled.

"Your son shouldn't even be considered a human! Do you know what he was doing? He was forcing himself onto Elsa!" I growled out and he huffed.

"Forced? A man never has to for himself onto his woman," he said and I jumped at him but Oaken caught me. I reached out and tried to claw at the man's stupid face. He jumped back.

"Control that beast!"

"Where I'm from forcing yourself onto someone is attempted rape and that's punishable by imprisonment! If a woman says no than the answer is no!"

"The girl has a point Mr Isles," Oaken said and let me back on my feet.

"She could be lying,"

"She's not," we turned to look at Elsa as she walked out to us.

"The men are talking Elsa," the prick said and looked away. My anger flared up again.

"You have no respect! I should tear your dick off and feed it to you!" I said and Oaken grabbed my waist again. Mr Isles pulled a disgusted face.

"You dare speak like that? Such a filthy delinquent, Oaken cast her out she does not belong here,"

"No,"

"What?"

"I said no, Anna is right. You have no respect for woman and what your boy did was wrong, very wrong even in the good book that would damn him to hell," I smiled triumphantly. The old ass had nothing to say to that and just huffed walking away.

"What an ass," I said and Oaken gave me a stern look.

"What?" He just shook his head.

"Nothing, but be more careful, ya?" I nodded and he ruffled my hair. We watched him walk away.

"You okay Anna?"

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine this is nothing compared to some people," I chuckled and she gave me a slight hug.

"Thank you though," she said and I blushed slightly.

"No problem, friends?" I asked and she nodded.

"Friends."

* * *

 **There ya have it!**

 **I did not proof read this at all...**

 **I know nothing of the Amish...**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Tiffanyiscool - He will always be one. Aww really? Yay! I was so worried about that one...the game he was talking about is like deer and rabbits. No she will n...hmm...**

 **Reza Novaria - Yay a first! I do try to be original, thank you!**

 **Lord West Gordon - I know she is but then again I see her adapting fast. As always yes. She did cross him...lets see what he does yea?**

 **Isaiah Flamez - You tell me!**

 **Guest - Winterssummer: Yay thank you I try my best always! And actually her ramblings in the beggining is how I talk to myself...**

 **Guest - Gerd: Thanks!**

 **So yea if there is someting you wanne see happan let me know I like hearing ideas!**

 **X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dearies!**

 **I bring you the next part in our little story!**

 **Enjoy yea?**

* * *

I have a problem, a big problem. I'm currently in a very awkward position. Yet, I'm loving every moment. A bunch of us are going into town for our families to get what we need from a list each of us got, and because we don't want to take more than one carriage for people, some of us are sitting on others lap. One carriage for us and one for our goods once we're done. Elsa is sitting on my lap. Kristoff was an ass and decided to take Sven with so the dog is on his lap. All I can do now is just think of unsexy things to keep myself in check. Elsa might have been three years older than me, but damn it. I was young and she was hot. It's been about four months since the last time I was talking to ya'll. Oh, god they have infected me.

Elsa moves and I bite my lip as my head rested against her back.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked beside me. I let out a slight groan as I nod. She was trying her hardest not to laugh, I can tell, and she's basically vibrating beside me. I think it made it worse that I had no idea where to put my hand. We were so smooshed together that I couldn't place them beside me, so now they awkwardly rested against her outer thighs. The road was bumpy to every time it felt like she was going to fall to the side I gripped her hips.

 _Her…perfect…hips…and those soft…thighs…no!_

 _God damn it no!_

 _Get back down you little shit!_

Elsa shifted slightly again. I just hope it wasn't because of my brief…salute to her utter sexiness.

It wasn't long till we reached our destination. Everyone, all ten of us, piled out and gone our separate ways. Kristoff and Elsa went to the butcher while I went to the grocer. This was a lovely little artisan's village. You know? People dedicated lives to making something by hand? Usually healthy and old timely? I know this only because their applesauce is the best. No preservatives, no chemicals, fresh and super expensive. After paying for the things on my list I felt someone pull on my shirt. I looked to see Elsa. She was blushing slightly and motioned for me to follow her. She was a really shy girl when unsure of something.

"Is everything alright Elsa?" I asked and she nodded wringing her hands.

"Yes, it's just um…I was wondering…on our way here…did you have something in your pocket?" She asked and I blinked.

 _Shit._

"Um, Elsa…there is a reason I'm wearing pants and not…dresses," I said slowly. She frowned and tilted her head.

"You are a girl aren't you?" She asked and I felt my palms get sweaty.

"Yes I am, but sometimes there is a mix up when a baby is formed and they end up with…different…genitals," I said my face probably blood red. It took her all but two seconds to realise what I meant and her eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that was…" I nodded and she got blood red.

"I didn't know such a thing was possible," she said and I nodded.

"It's very rare," I stated as the air got awkward. We silently decided to continue our shopping before it got too late. I was done before anyone else and decided to walk around some. I had some money on me that I had decided to bring along.

As I walked past a jeweller shop my eye caught something. In the window was a beautiful snowflake pendant. In the middle was a small blue diamond.

"You should buy it," I nearly jumped out my skin at Rapunzel's sudden appearance beside me. She laughed as I calmed down.

"You should buy it for her,"

"Who?"

"Are you and owl or something? Elsa, that's who! Every time we come here she looks at that thing, but it's way too expensive for any of us to buy,"

"How much is it?"

"A thousand bucks," I scoffed and laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked tilting her head.

"Punzie, that's nothing, I come from money," I smile and go in as she follows me. I ask the clerk for the pendant.

"I don't see how a child like you can afford this," she woman said as she fetched it.

"Is that anyway to talk to a customer?" I asked and she huffed as I pulled out the money. Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked her. "That's a lot of money!" She exclaimed and I shrugged. After paying for it and taking the boxed necklace we walk out.

"When are you going to give it to her?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Things are a bit awkward at the moment so I guess I'll see when the time is right," she nodded and after another hour or so it was time to head back.

As I waited for the others to get in Elsa stopped beside me.

"So, um…can I still sit on your lap?" I blinked and looked to her.

"Y-yea that's fine, if you're okay with it," I said and she nodded blushing slightly. I got in before her and held out my hand. After helping her in, she sat down gently. You'd think she'd be heavy what with her having more womanly curves and being taller than me, but she was comfortably light. On our way home there was this huge wave of yawns running form one end to the other.

 _Man that was contagious._

I rested my chin on Elsa's shoulder, watching as others slowly drifted off to sleep. I felt Elsa lean into me as her body got slightly heavier. I smiled as I felt her head fall back onto my shoulder. Feeling happy with myself I shifted slightly so she could lay down more comfortably. She was now on her side curled into me as her slow and steady breath ghosted over my neck. My arm held her around her back while the other held her legs so they won't slide off. After a few minutes went by I slowly turned my head to look at Rapunzel. The girl was staring at me with a creepy smile.

"What?" I whispered.

"You two look cute together," she said and I blushed.

"Okay, but could you not look at me like that?" She giggled and went back to stroking a sleeping Pascal's head.

"You know, Elsa and Kristoff are my cousins, I just want what's best for them," she whispered, smiling.

"Don't worry Punz…I'll take good care of them. Ever since I started staying at the village, I learned a few things. I now know how important family is and being okay with what you have. Even after my three years are up and I go out into the world again…I," I felt tears in my eyes.

"I will visit," I didn't want to leave my friends behind.

"Hey, Anna don't worry, you still have two and a half years to go," Rapunzel said, she always tried looking on the bright side. I smiled and blinked my tears away.

"You're right, I still have a lot of time left," I smiled and we enjoyed the ride home.

Yea, so much can still happen.

* * *

 **Well then...**

 **I hope ya'll are somewhat satisfied**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Lord West Gordon - He is and to me he always will be. He will make trouble yes, what kind of antagonist would he be if that was the last time we saw him hmm? She still needs to realize her feelings are real and not just a crush.**

 **Tiffanyiscool - Mine too but nothing is better than a slow build up? I decided that na Punz will rather be the one to get them together hope thats fine.**

 **Hjsimmons - Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Icebicycle - Yay always happy to make others happy!**

 **kusazu - Yay! My specialty actually lies (lies? Lays? English not my first languege) in g!p, I feel much more comfortable with it. You wanted more heres more!**

 **Guest - I intend to see this through. That is a really neat idea and if I decide to use it I wil credit it to you! Thank you for the wishes! Here's the update!**

 **Wow the feedback on this is amazing and it warms my heart than you all, I wish I could hug all of you!**

 **X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dearies!**

 **I started working on this one directly after the other and I would have posted it friday, but then work happaned and I don't update on weekends.**

 **Here it is!**

* * *

I'm so excited! Excited! Excited! Oh my gosh! You won't believe what we're getting ready for! A western hoedown! I'm so excited! Agh! I didn't know the Amish were even allowed something like this and I did ask Oaken about it. He said that instead of letting kids go out into the modern world at a certain age they host this party to keep everyone satisfied. There are two other Amish communities that are close by coming over as well. They say they have been trying this method for a few years now and it has become very helpful in keeping a stable population. I mean kids are the future of the Amish life style after all. Oh, I can't wait! It's the first fun thing all year! You heard me, you been gone a whole six months! Then again this is the first thing that's worth talking about since the last time…

"Anna, stand still!" Kristoff growled as he tried to nail the banner to the posts of the dance stage.

"I'm sorry Kristoff I'm just so excited!" I was almost peeing myself with excitement, much like a puppy. After he was done I threw my arms in the air.

"I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!" I sang as I did a little dance. It was short lived however as I saw half a dozen eyes stare at me. I felt myself blush as I curled into myself.

"I…it's a song…" I trailed off and after a few tense moments they continued what they were doing.

"Yea, you know you can't do that around here, feisty-pants," Kristoff said chuckling. I glared at him.

"Shut it Kristopher," I growled and then he promptly chased me with the hammer. I ran and skidded in behind Elsa as.

"He's going to kill me!" I yelped and Elsa just shook her head.

"Alright you two, are your chores done?" She asked and we calmed down.

"Yep! The stage is up and everything is ready," I grinned.

"Speak for yourself I still need to go help make room for the others to sleep," he said and we waved to him as he left, Sven barking and following him happily.

"So…are you going to let go soon?" Elsa asked and I noticed that I was still holding her hips from keeping her between me and the big lug. I smirked and circled my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Na, I quiet like this," I felt the heat rise in her face as she stiffened. Laughing I let go and step in front of her.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," I smiled. She let out a breath and shook her head.

"I still have a few things to do, go see who ells needs help," we smiled and went our separate ways.

We finally finished as the sun started to set and the others arrived. There weren't as many as I thought there would be. It was mostly just young people looking for some fun. That was fine. The night started with some nice music although a bit limited in what they were playing. I guess there is only so much you can play if you've never heard modern music. Al though I must admit the music everyone was dancing too was rather swinging. The stage looked like something you'd see in a western movie. There were even some games to play and there was a big open fire that food was being prepared on. The night wasn't cold and the stares were beautiful.

"Hey, Anna?" I turned away from the beautiful night sky to look at Rapunzel.

"Yes?" I asked and she sat next to me.

"When are you going to give her the necklace?" She asked and I sighed.

"I don't know…why?" I asked and she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Well, when we went to the shops again last month she got really sad when she didn't see it there anymore. I couldn't tell her you bought it and it's eating at me," she whispered as she rested her head on her knees.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'll see if I can give it to her tonight okay?" I smiled and she seemed to relax.

"That would be nice, but if you don't think it's the right time, that's fine," she said and I shrugged. We watched as a few boys stumbled past us laughing.

"Looks like someone brought moonshine," she sighed and I shook my head.

"Why do people always need alcohol to have fun?" I frowned and even Rapunzel shook her head.

"Let's go dance!" I said jumping up and Rapunzel followed.

"Alright!" We made our way to the stage and fell into line with the line dance happening. We laughed and smiled and just had such a wonderful time. I had to step off after the fourth dance or I wasn't going to make it. Rapunzel was still dancing away. I huffed and made my way to get some water. My ears however picked up a shuffle further away from the festivities. Figures even here there are asses trying their luck. With a growl I made my way to the sounds and what I saw boiled my blood. Hans and two other guys clearly harassing Elsa. They encircled her and she looked deathly frightened.

"What's the matter Elsa? Am I still not good enough for you? Think you can just get rid of me that easily?" Hans chuckled. I've had enough of his bullshit.

"Hans back away or so help me I will break more than just your nose this time," I growled as I pulled Elsa in behind me and out their circle.

"She's the one that's been bothering you?" One of the other guys asked.

"Back away," I growled again.

What happened next was a blur. I knew there were fists flying and I could feel pain. It happened so fast. I got in a few good shots, but they were three tough guys. I found myself on the floor curled up as they started kicking me. I saw Elsa briefly run away before coming back with Kristoff and Oaken. A few others followed as well. They pulled the guys off me and Elsa was by my side along with Rapunzel. Blood was all I tasted and some dripped into my eyes. A groan escaped me as Kristoff picked me up and I was carried to the small doctor's office. Elsa was by my side holding my hand.

"Elsa…" I groaned.

"Anna, don't talk please let's just get you to the doctor," she was in tears.

 _No, Elsa shouldn't be crying._

I pulled out the small box from my pocket. It was crumbled and damaged from the kicks.

"I got you something," was all I could get out before darkness enveloped my brain and I passed out.

* * *

 **Well then...**

 **That just happaned...**

 **Don't worry my dears it's all part of the plan!**

 **Shout outs too...**

 **Hjsimmons - Hehe yay! I always have an innocent character in my stories...hehe...**

 **kusazu - I also like girly Elsa, we don't see that often so I decided to add to the small group we have. We'll just have to see what she decides. No, no your english is good don't worry!**

 **Lord West Gordon - That's true...also here's your trouble...**

 **Winterssummer - na it's all good dear. Yes and I apreciate it! Haha yea I was trying not to laugh either. I like creepy smiles in movies and series's, when the camera pans to it...breaks me every time. Here's the update! Not as cheery at the end, but not everything can be sunshine and puppies forever eh?**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dearies!**

 **I know this is fast after the last one, but ugh I'm so emotionally invested I can't even!**

 **This has taken over my mind!**

 **I did have help from my bestie at some parts so I feel like I have to credit her!**

 **Thank you Sammywolf19!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Why is it so dark? Why is it so quiet? Well at least this bed is comfortable. Why am I in pain? Oh…yea, got beat up, just like in high school. Yay for continuity! Ugh my head hurts. My ribs hurt too. Think I'm going to throw up.

I swung my arm out as I tried to grab something to throw up in. My hands clasped around something cold and metal as I rolled over onto my side and started throwing up. Not much came out and my muscles started screaming.

"Agh, fuck," I breathed and dropped back down on the bed.

"Such foul language," my eyes blinked open and I saw Rapunzel next to me, holding the bucket I just threw up in.

"Did I win?" I asked and she giggled.

"Yes, Anna you won," she smiled and I sighed laying back down.

"Are we having a funeral?"

"What?"

"Feel like I'm dying,"

"The doctor said you might have cracked a few ribs and you're badly bruised. He recommends you stay in bed a week or so," she says and I sigh. Again!

"Fine with me," I smile and rest my hands over my hips and I froze.

 _No…no, no, no!_

I franticly searched my pockets.

"What are you doing?" She asked and I looked to her panicked.

"The necklace I bought Elsa, where is it?" I asked and looked around. She got this sly grin on her face.

"You already gave it to her," she said and my heart stopped.

"What? When?"

"Just before you passed out,"

"Ah fuck,"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, what she say? How she react?" I asked and just before she could answer I heard a familiar voice at the other side of the bed.

"She loved it," my head spun around so fast I grabbed the bucket again.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Rapunzel giggled and walked out pulling the door closed behind her. I could see her shadow still under the door.

 _Typical._

"Um, Elsa, hi!" I greeted a blush forming on my cheeks as she moved to sit down by my legs. I saw the necklace hanging around her neck and rested against her chest.

"It looks really beautiful on you," I whispered and she smiled gently stroking the pendant.

"Thank you, I'm not going to ask how you afforded this," she said and I shrugged.

"I didn't actually think of the price when I bought it," I answered.

 _Actually, that was all the money I had…_

"You've done so much for me, saved me from Hans, saved me from him again and his friends and got me the one thing I've always wanted. Why do you do so much for me?" She asked and looked to me confused. I looked down and managed to sit up slightly.

"Elsa I…"

"Anna you're awake!" Kristoff's voice burst through my ears as he forced his way into the room, a very angry Rapunzel behind him. Elsa looked away and moved away to the door as her brother started talking about how much he hated Hans and what his palls did to me. I didn't listen. All I saw was Elsa looking sad as she walked away.

"And then he had the audacity-"

"Kristoff bud, my head hurts and I'm tired…can I please be alone?" I asked and he blinked.

"Uh, yea sure feisty-pants, get better soon," he said and left.

I groan and fall back onto the bed.

 _Dammit Kristoff, why are so stubbornly dense?_

Elsa was about to talk to me on a personal level. I groan again and close my eyes, about to throw my arm over my eyes when my side protests. Right, forgot about my injuries. I wonder if anything is going to happen to Hans and his friends.

 _Can I get a restraining order against them?_

 _Do they have lawyers here?_

 _Who am I kidding?_

 _Of course not._

Taking a big sigh and rubbing my face my mind starts to race.

 _What was I going to tell her?_

 _How I feel?_

 _That I might be in love with her?_

 _Should I tell her?_

 _Does she feel the same?_

 _And if she did…what then?_

 _I'm only here two more years…I don't want to start something and then have to leave it all behind when I leave…_

 _Wait…am I going to leave?_

 _Yes, I have to, for the company. I never intended to stay past my three years, I don't think I'm allowed to._

There's a small hesitant knock on the door and I open my eyes. I try to sit up but it feels like I'm going to be sick again. The knock sounds again.

"Come in," I yell. Rapunzel opens the door slightly, just enough to poke her head in.

"Can I come in? Do you need the bucket again?" she asks. I frown at her.

 _Oh crap._

I nod and she runs into the room and grabs it, forcing it under my chin. I attempt to throw up but there is nothing left to come out.

"Yea, you've been throwing up all night," she said and I looked up to her.

"I didn't even eat last night," I said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry about Kristoff. He's big and a lot stronger than me," she says, placing the bucket down on the floor.

"Don't worry, he was just worried," I shrug and she sighs.

"Hey, isn't your birthday around the corner?" she asked and I blinked.

"Um yea next week actually," I said and she started bouncing in her seat.

"Oh I'm going to throw you the biggest birthday party ever!" She squealed and I chuckled.

 _There's the happy Punzie I know._

"I don't want that big a party, maybe just you and Kristoff and Elsa? Just us friends?" I asked and she nodded.

"We can have it by the waterfall!" She cheered and I smiled. A yawn escaped me and I saw her stand.

"Get some sleep Anna, I'll be here, or would you rather have Elsa be your nurse?" she giggled and I swatted at her face.

"Hush you!" We giggled and I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Ugh Kristoff!**

 **Wow, there is a lot of talking in this one...guess there is only so much you can do when stuck in bed...**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Isaiah Flamez - I don't know you tell me**

 **Tiffanyiscool - Me too she's adorable...I have to admit when I read "give it to Elsa" I was thinking sex...but I now realise you meant the necklace...I assume they do..? He will forever be a douchebag. I agree, sadly this kind of thing happens a lot at parties...well...here anyway...I love that you call it Elsanna babies...I awwed so hard thank you.**

 **And lastly again thank you Sammywolf19 you my bestie, with out you I would have been stuck for a good few days.**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dearies!**

 **I bring to you the next part in our little story!**

 **For those that didn't check my profile on why last week was skipped let me sum it up...**

 ***clears throay* easter weekend, short week, didn't have time.**

 **Now on we go!**

* * *

It's been a week. My body still hurts sometimes. Oaken was nice and said I can take it easy till I feel better. My sides were turning all shades of black a blue and some were still tender to the touch. I could breathe a bit better, but laughing still hurt. The doctor couldn't do too much, due to not having painkillers and such, he did make me a weird concoction of herbs and stuff for the pain and swelling, it worked to a point. As for Hans and the other dudes, I wasn't told what happened to them just that they will get the worst punishment imaginable. Right now Rapunzel was leading me to the waterfall for my little party. Oaken and the rest wished me when I woke up. I got some new cloths and a nifty pocket watch! I've actually always wanted one. I thought they were cool.

"Tada! Happy birthday Anna!" Rapunzel yelled along with Kristoff and Elsa. There was a blanket spread on the grass and food was everywhere, even a big cake in the middle.

"Wow this is really awesome, thank you all," I smiled and went to give each hugs.

"Open my present first!" Rapunzel chirped and I chuckled taking a rather decent sized wrapped present from her. Inside was a painting of us four together.

"Wow, this is amazing Punzie!" I gaped at it.

 _So detailed!_

"Mine next!" Kristoff said and grinned as he gave me something smaller, turned out to be a pocket knife.

"Whoa, dude this is cool," I said and flicked it open.

 _Shiny!_

"I guess this means the best is for last?" I joked and Elsa blushed.

"I don't know about that," she said and gave me a rather intricate daisy chain to put on my head.

"Wow, Elsa for me?" I asked and took it gently from her and placed it on my head.

"I love it! I love all my gifts! You guys are the best thank you," I smiled and hugged them all in one big hug. My body was screaming, but I didn't care.

"Let's go swim!" Kristoff yelled. He and Rapunzel both jumped in. Only then did I notice Elsa wasn't wearing swim wear.

"Aren't you going in?" I asked and she looked down to her hands.

"I can't swim," she whispered.

 _Oh…oh!_

"I can teach you," I said and she looked to me.

"Good luck with that! I've been trying for years," Kristoff laughed.

"Oh, that's okay then, I'll sit out with you Elsa," I smile to her and she blushes curling into herself.

"No, I-I'd like for you to teach me," she smiled shyly bringing a shoulder up in a slight shrug. I heard splashing to the side.

"What? Elsa, you don't even like the water!" He yelped and then I saw Rapunzel dunk him under water.

"Don't listen to him!" She yelled and then the two started wrestling. I looked back to Elsa as she picked up a bag.

"You really don't have to go swim," I said and she shook her head giving me a half smile.

 _Wow, that's actually really beautiful._

"I think it's time I learned," she smiled.

"The water's cold," I warned.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," she smiled and disappeared into the bushes to go change. I smiled and waited for her to come back. Walking over to the blanket I put away my gifts and eat a strawberry.

"I'm ready," she said and I looked to her. She wore something similar to Rapunzel, but damn she looked way better. I took her hand and we walked into the water. Once submerged to our shoulders I stopped walking. She looked scared and uncomfortable.

"Relax Elsa, I got you," I smiled and she seemed to relax a bit.

"There we go," I cooed and lifted her legs up as I held her.

"Just relax, the more relaxed you are the more you float," she nodded and I managed to get her on her back as I rested my hands under her back.

"Try not to breathe too much, the air in your lungs help you float," I explained. She nodded and soon as I felt comfortable I let her go. I smiled wide at seeing that she stayed afloat.

"Alright, look at you floating!" I cheered and to the side I saw Kristoff and Rapunzel clapping.

"Okay, now that you know how to float on your back let's try normal floating," I said and helped her to stand on the ground.

"Okay, spread your arms, no, no, not too wide, like so and then you use your legs to slowly kick at the water under you to keep you up," I said as I demonstrated for her.

"Let me take you a bit deeper so you don't use the ground as much," I said and moved her in deeper till where we both had nothing under us. I held her waist as she looked a bit panicked.

"I got you Elsa, I got you," I smiled as she slowly got the hang of it.

"How are you floating when you're not using your arms?" She asked confused.

"I have a lot of experience, I had swimming classes as a kid, my instructor even taught me how to float without disturbing the water," I smiled and she blinked.

"But that's not important and is only used when you sneak up to someone," I explained and smiled as she was now staying above water without me holding her.

"Look Elsa you're doing it!" I smiled and showed her my hands. Her eyes widened and she looked down.

"Swimming is basically second nature, it's just when you panic that you have trouble keeping your head above water, now the last thing I'm going to show you is how to do the doggy paddle, the most basic of swimming,"

"Doggy paddle?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's how animals swim," I explained then proceeded to show her by doing a lap around her. She giggled and watched me.

"I-I think I'm good just floating," she said and I shrugged.

"Your choice, I don't mind," I smiled and all four of us just floated together.

This was perfect.

* * *

 **I for one hate swimming...I CAN swim I just don't LIKE to.**

 **Well then lets get to the shout outs...**

 **W. R. Winters - Well I did mention alcohole...also we deffinitly grew up in different countries(?) Cause where I'm from men...under the influance won't give two fucks about beating up a girl so...**

 **Isaiah Flamez - Give it time**

 **Winterssummer - Aww thank you I aim to please hehe**

 **Tiffanyiscool - Haha we will see yea? Love the referance!**

 **Anon - Thank you. The laws of the Amish are actually scary...I feel uncomfortable saying how it actually is...all I'm going to say is that abuse is common and woman are almost nothing to them...for more information please PM me...after reading deeper into the Amish lifestyle I got a bit sick to my stomach...**

 **Well uh...till next time!**

 **Please remember to leave a review and do not hesitaite to PM me for any reason!**

 **I love talking to and with my readers!**

 **X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey dearies!**

 **Sorry this is late, I had some writers block but I'm cool now.**

 **I hope ya'll like this one!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Damn, it's hot today; I can barely keep the sweat off. Oh, hi! Long-time no chat! Sorry, just been so busy gathering wood for the upcoming winter. Half of us were working on either gathering wood or repairing anything that needs repairs before winter and the other half gathered supplies and worked the last of the farms. The girls were busy making warm blankets and cloths, well that's all I knew they were doing. Oh! My wounds healed really good, no more pain! I haven't seen Hans since, well good riddance. He didn't deserve Elsa.

My head turned to were Elsa was hanging some cloths up to dry.

 _No one deserved Elsa._

"You like her ya?" I jumped about 2 feet high and gave a silent yelp.

"Wh…what? No!" I pouted at Oaken. For a large man he sure was silent.

"Oh come now Anna, she's very pretty ya?" I blushed and looked down.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I like her like that," I said looking up to him.

"It's okay to like her like that, I'm not judging," he smiled warmly and I sighed hugging him.

"It's complicated Oaken," I whispered and he picked me up and sat me on his shoulder. He really was a big man.

"Now listen to uncle Oaken ya? It does not matter if you are a boy, if you love someone of the same gender it is okay, ya? Besides Anna, you're special," he said poking my tummy and I giggled. He pointed up a tree and I stood on his arm to reach for two apples.

"Here you can be with male or female, no one can judge you for that," he smiled and I blushed. It's true. I'm both genders so I could really have my pick of partners.

"But Oaken, what if she doesn't like me back like that?" I asked and he gave a chuckle. He helped me down and I handed him an apple.

"What makes you think she doesn't like you back?" He asked and bit into the apple as I looked back to Elsa. I just caught her look away from us before going back inside.

"Even if there was a possibility for us to be together, I'm not going to be here for much longer," I looked down and he nodded.

"That is true ya, but you could always take her with you," he smiled.

"Is that allowed?' I asked and he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"That has always been allowed," he said and I smiled.

"Thank you Oaken," I hugged him and he hugged me back.

With a grunt I hoist a bundle of logs onto my shoulder and make my way to the Winter household. I made my way to the back of the house to place their wood down for them. I had about three more batches to bring before my chores for the day was done. It was already getting cold as the sun started to set.

"Oh, hello Anna," I look up from placing the wood down and smile to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa, how are your chores coming along?" She was holding a basket with folded clothes.

"Just about done," she smiled and I smiled back.

"Me too I have three more I need to bring,"

"Don't over work yourself," she whispered and I shrugged.

"I'm healed up don't worry besides I got muscles now!" I grin and flex my arm. The long sleeve was rolled up, showing my toned arms. I saw her blush slightly and grip the basket harder.

"Hey let me bring the last over and we can talk a bit before night time," I said and rushed back to Oaken's. With new found vigor I hurriedly move between the two houses. Plopping the last one down I grin and give a proud superman pose.

"Done and dusted!" I heard Elsa giggle as she stood from her seating place on the back porch. She looked so calm compared to my energy filled body. I was practically vibrating, probably due to the rush of adrenaline to finish up.

"Have you decided on what you want to do once your three years are up?" She sounded a bit sad as she held her arm curling into herself shyly.

"Yes I have," I said softly taking a step towards her.

"I decided that I would take up residence in the home I grew up in, in Norway," I said and her eyes dropped to the ground.

"So you're leaving," she said matter of fact-ly.

"I wasn't meant to stay, just needed to learn how to interact with people without the help of technology, I need to go back and take over my family's business," I explained and she turned away curling into herself more. I reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa," I whispered and she turned to me slightly. She was clutching the pendant I gave her and her eyes were teared up. My heart sank and I pulled her into a hug.

"Elsa, please don't be sad," I felt my own eyes prickling with tears.

"Come with me," I found myself saying. I felt her move in my arms and she looked to me. She was slightly taller still, but just barely.

"What?" She asked and I swallowed thickly.

"C-come with me," I repeated and she gave a slight frown.

"When I finish up here, come with me to Norway and if you don't like it, you can come back," I said hastily.

"I…I don't know Anna, I need to think about this," she said and pulled away from me. Her arms circled her waist and she slowly walked into the house. I felt my heart break as I made my way back Oaken's.

"Anna dinner is ready, ya?" I heard Oaken call.

"I'm not hungry Oaken, thank you," I simply said and headed to my room.

I was stupid. Why would she leave her friends and family behind for me and a world she doesn't know? Who was I to think she could ever like, heck maybe even love, a freak like me? She probably only tolerates me cause she thinks she owes me that much for standing up to Hans. Also, I'm friends with her brother. I undress out of my work cloths then dress into something to sleep in. With a heavy sigh I rest my hands on the windowsill, staring out into the darkness. At this moment I missed the cities lights and sounds. For the first time I missed the world I grew up in. This silence was too much, I needed the hustle and bustle of a city to stop being able to think. I needed the sounds of a TV running my favorite series. I needed my music to drown out every emotion I had. I wanted chips and chocolate and fast food. I wanted my satin sheets and my stuffed animals. I felt tears streak down my cheeks. I wanted my old friends; Mulan, Merida and Eugene.

I wanted my old life back.

* * *

 **Well there ya have it!**

 **I'd like to thank a guest that reviewed the last chapter for making me realize that I don't want to be one of those that abandons a story. So anon I thank you for making me get over my writers block. Special cookies just for you my dude!**

 **So there ya go...I do hope ya'll will please leave a review..even if just o say hi...it means a lot to a writer...**

 **Well till next time!**

 **X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dearies.**

 **I bring you the next part!**

 **My brain is still mush cause I'm still recovering from flu...**

 **I hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

Just three more months that's 13 more weeks and only 92 more days, then I will be back in my world. I will be back where I belong. I won't forget these three years. I won't forget the friends I made and the people I met. I won't take the lessons for granted. I had written everything down I wanted to remember. I will never forget.

 **You won't let me forget will you?**

Yea, I haven't spoken to you in a long time, imaginary people in my head. Maybe I'm losing my mind. Well, all the best people do or so I'm told. I haven't really talked to anyone in a while. Kept to myself and focused on my chores. I think they know I need to think. I need to clear my mind and get over my attachments I made here, especially with Elsa. I need to focus on getting back into modern world. I need to re-acquaint myself with technology, get up to speed about the business and re-connect with my friends. I'm turning into an adult, it's time for me to act and think like one.

My back was resting against a tree. I sat by myself in the woods. A note book lay open before me with scribbles. My chores for the day were done. All I had around me were the sounds of the woods. It started to make me sick. The pen in my hand started to tap on the book. The rhythmic tack made me smile. I started thinking of all the music I missed.

 _What I'd give to have my iPod right now._

Standing I start making my way back. My lackluster attitude making the trip longer than it needed to be. My ears picked up a familiar voice. Elsa wasn't singing, more like she was humming. I must have been close. Do I really want to see her now? I just stood there, thinking. My train of thought veered off track at hearing her sniffle. My heart broke and I moved leaves out my way to make a path to her.

I found her in the clearing she always picked flowers. She sat on the grass, her dress pooling around her, a half made flower crown on her lap. She was wiping her face. I gave a thick swallow and stepped into the clearing. No use in looking like some kind of creep. My voice carried to her softly.

 _"I see you there in the distance,_

 _"And I'll tell you what I see,_

 _"A girl sitting all alone,_

 _"She's holding her crown,_

 _"Tears streaming down her face,_

 _"For she does not know her fate,_

 _"She is undecided,"_

I look kneel before her and she's looking at me slightly embarrassed and sad. I take her hands in mine.

 _"I see her in front of me,_

 _"And I'm wondering,_

 _"Does she love me?_

 _"I have fallen for her,_

 _"The moment I laid eyes on her,_

 _"I was young and naive,_

 _"Nothing more than just a crush,_

 _"But as time went on,_

 _"And I heard her song,_

 _"I knew it was real,"_

I trailed off biting my tongue. She was blushing and looking to me with a mix of confusion and something I couldn't quite make out.

"Sorry, I know my singing voice isn't as good as yours," I said softly and sat in front of her.

"It's beautiful," she whispered and looked to our hands. I was still holding hers.

"It's true you know," I eventually said and she looked to me.

"I'm in love with you," I added and her eyes seemed to sparkle. I wasn't sure if it were tears.

"I know I'm some city brat that doesn't really know much about agriculture or wood carvings or heck even how to cook," I smile slightly and she giggles softly. She instinctively brought up a hand to cover her mouth and I took the flower chain from her lap. I started finishing it as I kept talking. I was good at talking about crap.

"I have this big fluff ball of a dog called Marshmallow; he's a beast with strangers, but a little pup when he's with me. One of my friends, tried to ride him once. Eugene just ended up with a bruised pride as Marsh bucked him off. There was also this one time Merida and I went rock climbing, that crazy Scott's woman did it without climbing gear! Who does that? I go up with all the gear needed and I still ended up breaking my arm," I chuckle and finish the chain. Elsa was shaking her head and giggled some more.

"Then there is this one time with Mulan, we used to fight a lot in school, like wrestle, people thought we were like enemies, but we grew up together and fighting was a way to get rid of our pent up energy, anyway me and her, were going at it in an actual ring, a fighting ring. We draw a crowd, this is at the gym, a place where you work on getting fit and strong, anyway, were fighting like we've never fought before then the next thing I know were both waking up in the hospital, cause we punched the other out, it was epic!" I smiled.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, guess I just miss them and need to tell someone," I said placing the flower chain on her head.

"There, a crown for the queen,"

"The queen?"

"My queen, I love you Elsa, no matter what you decide to do, be it coming with me, or staying here, you will always be in my heart," I admitted. I had never been this brave before, this open to anyone. Mulan saw my fighting side, Eugene saw my fun side and Merida saw my curious side. Together they saw the carefree, happy go lucky, sarcastic, spaz of a red head I am. To Elsa, I was willing to bare my soul to her, tell her all my insecurities, all my wrong doings, everything I was scared of. Yet, I also wanted to show her I can be brave and protective, be what was needed to be the best.

"Anna?" I look to her and she looks worried. Her hand comes up and she strokes my cheek.

 _Was I crying?_

"Anna I," she starts and then swallows. I watch as her tongue darts out her mouth and licks her lips, she opens them to say something, but closes them again. The next thing I knew she leans in and kisses me. Without a second thought I kiss her back.

 _My first kiss._

* * *

 **There we have it...**

 **Don't know if I like it, but yea...**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Reza Novaria - Hope that start cleared things up for ya! Hans...he's ah...somewhere I kinda misplaced him and he's escaped his cage...oops...**

 **Natafire - Hello! I will try thank you!**

 **Isaiah Flamez - I'm not sure, don't know if I'm going to end it forever or make a separate story for when they are outside in the modern world...but maybe 3 more chapters or so? It all depends really**

 **TheGuest - I'm still here! If ya can help find him that be great...**

 **Winterssummer - Pleasure! Well wouldn't you take it that way too? Happy with this kiss? And here I am seeing ya!**

 **Tiffanyiscool - Yay! I'm always worried about that cause I don't like stories that drag nor are too fast, probably why I most likely won't ever make a one-shot...I also like making people groan in frustration by ripping fluff away mwahahaha! *cough* anyway I hope this is satisfying**

 **Guest - Heres the next one!**

 **Wowie! So many reviews for the last chapter! I am so so happy!**

 **Hence why this took a little longer, I wanted to reward you guys also writing songs are hard...ind it's not even fully fledged like other songs...**

 **See ya'll next week!**

 **I love all my dudes!**

 **X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dearies!**

 **Finally got to do this one! I was...distracted last week...bloody youtube...**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Guys, guys, guys, guys! We kissed! Elsa and I kissed! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Okay Anna, calm the f-down. You're first kiss was with the person you're in love with. That's how it should be. OH MY GOD! Her lips were so soft and full and, damn I might just drool. Control yourself Anna! Oh damn, hello libido, haven't seen you in years.

I instinctively move my legs to hide the fact that from a simple kiss I was getting a bit…happy. The kiss wasn't long, a few seconds maybe. We pulled away and she started to blush really badly. I started to grin like an idiot.

"Wow, that…I never knew a first kiss would be that good," I said after a while. My head felt like it was in cloud 9.

"Th-that was your f-first kiss?" She asked blinking. I started to blush slightly as I nodded.

"Y-yea, I've never k-kissed anyone before," I admit while rubbing the back of my neck. She got really shy and looked down to her hands.

"I…it might not have been my first kiss regrettably, but I…I wish it was," she glanced up to me, her beautiful icy blue eyes sparkling in the sun shining through the tree tops. It looked really beautiful with her platinum blond hair and the flower crown on her head. Coupled with her fair skin and beautiful blue dress, she looked like an elf, minus the pointy ears.

 _Yea, definitely in love._

"Well, I'm happy that you were my first kiss," I smiled slightly and took her hand in mine.

"And I would love for there to be more," I added as I kissed her hand. Her skin was so soft. My thumb stroked over her knuckles as I looked to her again. She was clutching the pendant with her free hand.

"Elsa, would you be my girlfriend and come with me when I leave? I promise to take good care of you," I was about to beg at this point. I waited for her to answer. I held onto her hand so she could not escape. I was going to get an answer now, before it was too late.

"Yes." I blinked and looked to her, she was blushing.

"Excuse me?"

"Y-yes, I will go with you and b-be your g-girlfriend," she said again giving a slight smile. I jumped up and almost yelled hallelujah! What came out was a loud 'hell yea' as I fist pumped the air. She blinked looking to me.

"Uh, sorry hell is a bad word especially here, sorry about that," I apologized and dropped to my knees in front of her. I leaned in and kissed her while smiling.

 _Yea, I could get used to this._

When we parted she followed me slightly with her lips still puckered. Her eyes half lidded. She blinked and shook her head slightly then smiled.

"We have to go tell everyone!" I said happily as I pulled her up and hugged her tightly, picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled and clung to me, "Anna!"

I placed her back on her feet and held her hands.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy," I hugged her again, if I had a tail it be wagging so hard right now.

"You like hugs don't you?" She giggled and I nodded.

"Well as a kid I used to go up to people and say, 'Hi, I'm Anna and I like warm hugs!' so yes, I like hugs," I smiled to her and she smiled back.

"That's adorable,"

"You're adorable," I said and kissed her nose. She gave a cute sneeze and blushed slightly.

"I-I have a sensitive nose," she whispered and I chuckled.

"Come on let's go tell Oaken and your parents, oh, and Rapunzel and Kristoff!" I smiled and held her hand as I dragged her back to civilization.

"Oaken! Oaken!"

"Ya! Ya! What is it Anna?" The big hulking man said as he pulled out a freshly baked pie.

"Elsa said yes!" I squealed and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"That is good ya!" I smiled up to him and he pats my head.

"I'm so happy for you," he smiled.

"Where is she now?" He asked looking around.

"She went to go get her parents together so we can tell them at the same time," I explained and moved to the door.

"I'll be back!" I yelled and skipped over to Elsa's place.

"You look extra happy,"

"Rapunzel! Good you're here; I need to tell you something, come in!" I said and dragged her into the house. She went to go stand next to Kristoff and his parents.

"What's this about you two?" Gerda asked smiling as always. I really loved Elsa and Kristoff's parents, they were awesome.

"Elsa and I have very important news to tell you all," I started.

"Y-yes very big," Elsa added and she started to blush. She was blushing a lot today.

"You all know that I will be leaving next month," I said and they got visibly sad. I bit my lip and slowly took Elsa's hand.

"Elsa will be joining me," I said slowly and it took them a few seconds to understand.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Oh God have mercy."

"My baby girl!"

I raised my hands in defense.

"Wait, wait, wait, and let me explain!" I shouted and Gerda was fanning herself as Kai was trying to keep her from falling. Kristoff looked confused and Rapunzel looked intrigued.

"I asked Elsa if she would be my partner and she agreed, with that said she would come with me when I leave. She will visit, I will visit too! You can come visit us as well! But please, Gerda, Kai, I am deeply in love with your daughter, so please let me have a chance to prove what a great provider I can be and if she's unhappy she can come back," I explained. Gerda and Kai looked to one another while Rapunzel was explaining something to Kristoff.

"You-you mean it?" I looked to Elsa.

"Of course I do, Elsa I've known you for almost three years, that is a long time to have a crush on someone, I've honestly never felt this way about anyone, you were my first kiss after all,"

"You kissed?!" We looked to Rapunzel, she looked ecstatic.

"Finally!" She said and did a fist pump much like I did earlier. Gerda sighed and gave a small smile.

"If that is what you want we can't keep you," she said and Kai nodded.

"You have our consent to leave," he said and Elsa smiled brightly.

"Anna if you hurt my sister I swear I will hurt you," Kristoff said and I nodded.

"Got it big guy!" I smiled.

"I guess we need to go into town tomorrow and start working on the needed papers for Elsa to travel," Kai said rubbing his chin.

 _I was so happy everything came together._

 _I couldn't wait for the month to be over._

* * *

 **Well there ya have it.**

 **There is one more chapter after this before this ends.**

 **I will continue the story out side of the Amish community on it's own story, make it easier and not too long.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **IronTailPikachu - Yay! Thank you for liking it! Here is your next update my dude!**

 **Tiffanyiscool - I frikken love that thank you! Made me laugh haha, buuut hankey-pankey would have to wait...sorry not sorry haha**

 **My dudes leave a review if ya would so kindly! It really helps!**

 **I love you all!**

 **X3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello dearies!**

 **I did not forget about you!**

 **I was just struggling to end this...**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Alright, I think I got everything. Bag, books, pencils, my gifts, cloths and random crap I forgot was there. Yep! All good. I hope Elsa has everything she wants to take with. I mean I'll buy her new cloths and stuff. I'll probably need to buy her a whole new wardrobe. Shopping spree! Girls like that don't they? I mean, my friends and I are very chill when it comes to shopping. Mulan usually dresses as a guy. Merida likes to be comfortable, rebelling against her mother that just wants her in dresses. I prefer jeans and t-shirts. Eugene…well he's a guy, which says enough. Then again this is Eugene were talking about…he likes to look stylish. Maybe he is a girl. Huh.

Looking at the room I've been staying in for the last three years I can't help but feel like I'm leaving home again. I was excited and scared. I was just getting used to things here, like they were second nature.

 _I wonder how much technology has progressed…_

 _You think that's funny?_

 _Do you know how fast the smart phone progressed to the amazing-ness it is now?_

 _It took like a year or two to go from a funny concept and buggy tech to something everyone and their grandma has._

 _Do I think we have flying cars? No._

 _Do I think we have virtual reality? Yes._

 _Okay well that's not fair, Arendelle Corp has been working on that since I left so…_

"Anna, you ready?" I look to Oaken and nod. He looks like he wants to cry and I rush over to hug him tightly.

"I'll visit uncle Oaken, I promise," I said and he chuckled. We hugged some more before I went and said goodbye to everyone else. Kristoff gave me a massive bear hug that left me gasping for breath and seeing stars. Rapunzel made me change shirts because she was crying like a drama queen into it. Sven tried to steal my bag from me. Yea, I was going to miss these lovable goofs. Elsa of course had been greeted with even more tears and hugs.

"You will write to us, won't you dear?" Her mother asked.

"And you will visit at least once a year right?" Her father added.

"Of course mother, father," she nodded and hugged them some more.

"Don't worry Mr and Mrs Winter's I will take good care of your daughter," I grinned and they hugged me tightly.

"We know you will Anna dear," her mother smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Just make an honest woman of her," she whispered and I went blood red in my face. Surely it matched my hair now.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked and I nodded.

"Yea, I'm perfectly fine!" I chirped and said goodbye to everyone again for the umpteenth time. We waved goodbye as we exited the gate and turned to the car waiting for us. As a gentlewoman I open the door for Elsa to get in. She blushed and I packed our bags into the trunk before joining her. She was looking around the cars' interior as her hands absently stroked the soft upholstery. I waved to the driver and he started the car. Elsa jumped at the sudden roar and eventual purr of the car as we drove. I chuckled and held her hand.

"Every things alright Elsa," I reassure her and she smiled to me shyly.

The drive to the airport was long and Elsa fell asleep due to the smooth relaxing ride. I too usually fall asleep on long car rides, but I couldn't stop looking at her. She was pure beauty and I was lucky to have her. I would treat her like the princess she was…wait she's older…the queen she was. Sleep eventually over took me and we took a delightful nap till we got to the airport.

"There are a lot of people here," Elsa whispered as she clung to my arm. I beamed a smile at having this gorgeous woman on my arm.

"Yea, people from around the world use planes to get where they want, mostly for vacation reasons," I said. She looked out the big windows overlooking the plane lot.

"Wow they are big," she said as some landed and some took off.

"Yea, it needs to carry a lot of people and their bags.

"Which one are we getting on?" She asked and I chuckled before pointing to a stand-alone smaller plane.

"Why is that one smaller?" She asked.

"Well we are the only passengers, well us and the pilot," I said and she frowned.

"Why?"

"Because my dear sweet Elsa, that plane is called a jet and I own it," I smiled and she blinked, staring at me.

"It means I can go anywhere I want without needing to pay for tickets or needing to wait," I explained. Her eyes widened.

"But others need to share? Are you a very important person?" She tilted her head and I chuckled.

"Well, I guess in some way. I will be running a company that's very influential in the world. I guess I could be seen as a person with power. I just don't have the authority to make big world changing choices, besides on what we should invest next," I tried to explain. This will take a while for her to get it, but she's a smart woman, she will get it eventually. I man wearing a captain uniform walked up to us and smiled warmly.

"Good to see you again Miss Arendelle, it's been a long three years," he said warmly.

"James! I missed you bud!" I said and hugged him tightly.

"James this is my girlfriend Elsa Winters, Elsa this is James he captains the jet," I said smiling. He took her hand softly and kissed it.

"Nice meeting you Miss Winters," he said and Elsa blushed.

"Okay, okay James she's mine get your own," I chuckled and he smiled.

"Shall we ladies?" He said and took our bags as we walked out to the jet. I could see Elsa tense up the nearer we got.

"Don't be scared Elsa, this is perfectly safe," I smiled and we stepped onto the plane. She looked around in awe. I sat down on the plush couch and smiled.

"This, my dear is what you're going to have to try and get used to, I only take the best," I smiled. I sounded arrogant, but I now had a new found appreciation for the stuff I had. I could now appreciate the effort people put into making these things, like the artisans back at the village.

"Wow, I wonder how long it took for people to make these," she said as she stroked a hand over the sofa. I frowned slightly.

 _Was she examining the stitching?_

 _What a weird and wonderful girl-ah-woman._

"We will be taking off in five minutes," James said and I nodded.

"Elsa please take a seat, once were in the air you can stand again," I said smiling. She blushes and nodded sitting across from me, a small table separating us. Elsa gripped the arm rests of the seat tightly like a scared cat as we took off. I chuckled and walked to the bar fridge once we were stable in the air.

"Relax Elsa, everything is fine," I said and gave her a bottle of water. She gulped and took it shakily.

"Once we get home in a few hours I think it best to just relax and sleep the jet lag off. Then once were back to normal we can go shopping," I smiled. Elsa frowned as she took a sip of the water.

"Normal? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well seeing as were changing states and time zones our bodies will be tired, the best solution is to sleep till you're on the right time. I'm explaining this wrong, I'm sorry," I said and she shook her head.

"I think I understand," she smiled and looked outside for the first time. She perked up like a little kid and pressed her face against the window. I chuckled and let her enjoy the view. This was going to be interesting.

 _A new chapter in our lives…_

 _I wonder what that will bring._

* * *

 **The end!**

 **For now hehe...**

 **There will be a new one coming out...don't know when though...**

 **Hey what would ya'll like to see these crazy girls get up to?**

 **What should the next one's name be?!**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Shout outs!**

 **LockAndKey989 - Hows that ending for ya? Thank you for reading and leaving reviews I appreciate them!**

 **Guest - Hehe yay hope ya liked this one too!**

 **Miss. Styx - Haha awww sorry it had to end...no worries a new one will be out following this AU!**

 **So there ya have it my dudes and dears!**

 **Remember to leave a review to have input in the new installment! I will credit ones I use of course!**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **X3**


End file.
